In recent years, vigorously studied is a method of recovering CO2 in exhaust gas through gas-liquid contact between the exhaust gas and a CO2 absorption liquid in a CO2 recovery apparatus. The CO2 absorption liquid after having absorbed CO2 is supplied to an absorption liquid regeneration device, and is regenerated so as to be reusable as a CO2 absorption liquid.
For instance, Patent Document 1 describes a CO2 recovery system where a CO2 absorption liquid after having absorbed CO2 in exhaust gas in an absorption tower is regenerated.
In the CO2 recovery system described in Patent Document 1, the CO2 absorption liquid supplied from the absorption tower to a regeneration tower is heated by steam in the regeneration tower, and thereby releases gas containing CO2, thus being regenerated. The gas released from the regeneration tower is separated into CO2 gas and condensed water in a condensed-water distribution device (reflux water drum). The condensed water is partially utilized in the absorption tower as a part of cleaning water for removing, from exhaust gas deprived of CO2, an absorption liquid that is entrained by the exhaust gas.